Best Thing O' Mine
by LxIsxJustice
Summary: "I remember how we felt sittin' by the water." A songfic to Taylor Swift's "Mine". Sam/Rosie


**Hello readers! I'm back with a new oneshot, dedicated to my dearest Beth. Basically, she reads my stuff and keeps me sane. Sort of. So here is a Sam/Rosie fic to the song "Mine" by Taylor Swift. I've basically kept it canon in terms of events, but this is from Rosie's perspective. And yes, they have accents so I wrote it with incorrect grammar. -gasp- I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I do NOT own "Mine" or Lord of the Rings, (believe me, you'd know if I did) so don't sue me. I know really great lawyers you will send you crying home if you try. X) Love you all!**

**

* * *

**

_You were a gard'ner working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was the wrong risk with the fear of fallin'  
Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts_

We met so long ago. It seems like a lifetime ago, which for you, I suppose, it was. You were gone for so long; I honestly think you've maybe lived two hobbit lives. I still remember the first time we met. You were a right adorable lad with chubby cheeks and the brightest eyes I'd ever done seen. We were both about four, I think, when your Gaffer and my Da were throwing us together for our first playdate. I was none too pleased.

"Rosie-lass, this here's Samwise Gamgee," my Da told me. "He's gonna keep you company while Hamfast an' me and the boys get to haying."

"But Da—" I began to protest, but he cut me off.

"An' I expect you to play nicely, Rosie," he said in a tone that didn't brook for sauce nohow. I pouted, and he and your Gaffer strode off, laughing and thumping each other on the back as they talked of whatever nonsense they could think of. We turned towards each other.

You had a sweet smile for me, and all I gave you was a deep scowl. "I don' like you, Samwise Gamgee, so you can just forget about playing with me!" I huffed at you, and started to walk off.

Suddenly, I felt a hand tugging at mine, and I whirled, an immature four-year-old insult ready on my tongue. "Beggin' your pardon, miss, but I'm right sorry if I did something to offend you," you said, eyes glistening with unshed tears at my snub. I stared at you. You looked down at your feet that shuffled a little in embarrassment for something you hadn't done.

"An'…an' if you don't want to play with me, then you just ignore me, but I thought I should apologize for makin' you upset. I didn't mean any harm," you managed to croak out, your face reddening by the moment.

Still I stared.

Squirming, you began to turn to walk off, an' before I knew what I was doing, I had grabbed your hand. When you turned, clearly startled, I stuttered. "N-No, I want to play with you now. I just…I just don' like boys all that much. They're mean and—" In stopped myself, realizing I'd just insulted you again.

But you looked at me with those big hazel eyes and leaned in secret-like. "Miss Rosie, if you'll let me, I'll be your friend, an' I promise I'll never hurt you. Not ever," you whispered as though the trees could hear.

Years went by: sometimes slowly, sometimes so quick I couldn't remember what yesterday felt like. We grew (though not very much in height) and soon you turned in to the most strapping young lad any girl had ever done laid eyes on. Mr. Frodo had come to Hobbiton and joined us in our adventures. We had such fun, us three. It was Mr. Bilbo and Mr. Frodo's birthday party that you danced with me for the first time. Oh, I know it really wasn't your own choosing; Mr. Frodo pushed you into me, knowing then what neither of us really knew ourselves.

You see, I was resisting you.

I thought, at the time, that I was just another lass to you. That, like to all the other boys, I was second best to a mug of ale. Well, you never really gave me reason to believe _otherwise_. You sat with the lads and watched the dances instead of joining them.

But I knew I didn't want to be second. I wanted to be first. In fact, I wanted to be your 'only'. I knew that was right selfish of me, but I couldn't help it nohow. You had captured my fancy, despite telling myself I'd never like _anyone_ like that. I guess I was an unusual lass; one who didn't fancy courting or marriage. Valar knows how well marriage went for my parents.

Every night a fight that ended with a vase smashed or a broken plate. I'd told you this secret long ago, and you said you'd never let me marry a hobbit that would do that to me. I knew that was true; you'd look out for me. I only hoped it was as more than friends.

You had somehow wormed your way into my heart, and I didn't know how to get into yours.

Well, we danced all night, since the music never really did stop. And I had such a good time. You did too, even though we were plum exhausted afterwards. Late into the night, you pulled me away from the Party Field over to the tables where we talked even longer than we danced. After that Mr. Bilbo made a rather odd speech and quite literally dissapeared! You immediately looked to Frodo, who looked right sad and resigned. But still you stayed with me, murmuring soothing words. When I'd calmed down, you asked about who I'd danced with and if I'd found anyone I liked. Other more sensible hobbits were already tucked a sleepin' away, but you wanted to hear every detail of my night.

An' then you did something I didn't expect.

You tugged my hand like when we were little, and you said, "Miss Rosie, can I be walking you home this fine evenin'?"

Well.

Needless to say, I gleefully accepted and took your hand and let you lead me home. It was the first time I felt like I had a chance. You walked me to the door, gave a very gentlehobbit-like bow, and walked away. My heart pounded in my ears, and I'd never been happier.

Then you left.

_I say "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes,  
I can see it now_

It was a long, long time before I ever saw you or Mr. Frodo again. Rumors had started that the "Mad Baggins" was going off to find Mr. Bilbo, and that you were to follow. I knew you wouldn't leave without a better reason than that, and that scared me.

I don't think I've ever cried as hard as I did that night. I cried and cried and cried until I couldn't cry no more. The thought that you was going off to face the world (a world I later learned no hobbit should _ever_ have to face) and leavin' me behind made me so sad and angry.

"You said you'd never hurt me, Samwise Gamgee. You lied!" I screamed into my pillow, waiting for my tear soaked eyes to close and fall into peace. It was a long night.

I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye; something I regretted for a good long time.

As the months went by, folks began to think you and Mr. Frodo were both dead. I didn't believe them. I refused to believe them. It couldn't be, not when I had so much hope that you and I'd still be together one day.

And you did come back.

A year or so after you'd left, you returned to the Shire. But I didn't go to see you. I was too afraid that when you saw me, you'd be disappointed. You'd gone on an adventure, probably seen Elves and Big Folk; how could a dull hobbit lass compare to what you'd seen?

I went to the Green Dragon for work, as always, serving cider and beers and listening to the men talk and gossip. Suddenly, the door swung open and there you were. Mr. Frodo and his cousins followed you in, and you sat at the table in the corner. No one really talked to you, ignoring you and your friends like they were freaks. You'd lost all of your popularity despite being a hero in every way. You'd saved our world, saved the Shire, saved everyone you loved and didn't alike, but no one seemed to care.

I was scrubbing the mugs, and glancing at you out of the corner of my eye. I blushed when I realized you was doing the same. Could it be possible that you had thought of me all this time? It didn't _seem_ possible, but a lass could hope.

I turned to put away the newly washed cup, missing the flash of determination move across your face. I heard footsteps approaching rapidly, and suddenly I was being spun 'round and _oh!_ Someone was kissing me with passion. My eyes went wide, and I realized with a start and a stutter of my heart that it was you! Dear Sam, you kissed me right there, never mind propriety or that my Da could skin you alive for this kind of thing.

And I kissed you back.

With everything that I had, I kissed you with equal ardor, relishing in every moment your lips pressed against mine. Finally, the need for air pulled us apart, but you didn't let go. No, you crushed me to your chest in a fierce, protective embrace that knocked the wind out of me, as if your lovely mouth hadn't done that already.

Beloved Sam, you tenderly kissed the back of my hand, leaned in close to my ear and said, "Miss Rosie, can I be walking you home this fine evenin'?"

Yes, Samwise Gamgee. Tonight and any other night.

_Do you remember when we're sittin' there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

We sat by the small river, under the shelter of the tall trees. There was silence, but it was comfortable-like, not at all pressed for conversation, though we'd been having plenty of that for the past seven months.

We were courting, you and me, and you knew I wanted to take it slowly. But I never dreamed you'd wait this long. I was getting right antsy waiting for you to ask me that fateful question, but you didn't seem to have marriage on your mind like me. We talked about it once or twice, but you always seemed to get flustered and change the subject.

Did this mean you didn't want to marry me? It seemed unlikely, but I'm a lass, and lasses are just a little insecure like that. All I'd ever known of lads was them being mean to the girls and then leaving them alone. Even my brothers had treated some girls with less than a gentlehobbit's respect.

Suddenly, the air became charged, like before a storm descends on the fields. It turned awkward almost, and I wondered if it was me or were you going to say something you thought I wouldn't like. You're so shy, even now, after you've saved the world alongside Mr. Frodo. You've told me the stories, and I tease you that you haven't changed one whit from the lad I fell in love with.

But you have, in so many ways. In so many good, wonderful ways.

Suddenly, you start to talk, only it's not really talking. It's stuttering and half-coherent sentences jumbled up in a mash like 'taters.

"There there, Samwise, what are you meaning to say?" I asked quietly, hoping to coax you into spitting whatever it is out.

You took a deep breath and turn to face me full on, looking me in the eye. Your eyes shine like the stars above and I can't help but hold my breath.

"Rosie-love," you start, "I'm no poet, and I ain't all that smart, or handsome, or anything special. But I know that if I don't speak my mind, I'm gonna lose the only thing that keeps me whole; the only one that keeps me grounded. Rosie…" you trailed off, and dug around in your pocket for a moment.

You slid down to one knee before me, and said, "Rosie Cotton, you're the finest lass in all the Shire, and you'd make me the happiest hobbit alive if you'd agree to marry me. I want to be with you from now into forever." You opened to tiny box and inside held a lovely ring of silver and garnet, my favorite gemstone.

"Sorry it ain't gold. I sorta have a thing against gold rings," you mumble with a wry smile.

My breath came in shallow gasps and I realized I'd quite forgotten how to breathe. Was this happening?

I reached out to stroke the ring, looking from it to your face, back and forth, over and over.

Finally, my eyes locked with yours and I saw all my love echoed in those deep pools of blue and green. I said the only thing I could without crying for joy and makin' a fool of myself.

"Yes."

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

I was trying real hard to concentrate on breathing right and deep, but things were makin' it real difficult right then.

First, there's my dress, which was laced so tight you'd think it were a torture device. Second, I haven't had anything proper to eat all day. Third, it's my wedding day.

Oh Valar help me.

It's not that I didn't want to get married, oh no, never that. It's that I didn't know what to expect. Will I feel different, or will it just be another day, only I'll be tied to the one I love most in all this life?

My Mam walked in and almost bursts into tears when she sees how pretty I look. She's a-blubberin' away while I try not to grimace over her fussing. She looks at me with tear filled eyes and says, "Oh, Rosie. I truly hope your marriage works out better than mine and your Da's. We've tried so hard for you and the boys, but I've got a feeling you're going to do alright with Sam."

She patted my cheek and hurried to her seat when the music starts up. I started to go a little crosseyed, but I pull myself together and met my Da at the end of the aisle. He grins, and takes hold of my arm, pulling me into step beside him as me go up the aisle to where I see Sam.

Sam, you looked so magnificent that day. All dressed up in your finest, and fair glowin' with pride and love.

I got a little weak in the knees, and no mistaking that. Only my father's hand on my arm kept me from droppin' in a swoon right there on the floor, in front of all our friends and family.

We finally reached the end of the aisle, and the look you had for me was one of pure love (with a hint of well-concealed ardor). Our hands were tied to each other, and the mayor said the words that was a s old as the Shire itself. When he asked you that binding question, you grinned and said what I had been hoping for since I realized I was in love with you.

"I do."

He asked me the same question, and I suddenly realized I was cryin' and lookin' ridiculous, but I mustered up my voice and said, "I do."

Then I promptly passed out.

_But we've got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take yes, yes  
This is what I thought about_

I walked into the kitchen, where you sat at the table, surrounded by leaflets and stacks of paper. I smiled sympathetically. Ever since Mr. Frodo had left to go to the Grey Havens, you had to pay the statements and financially support me in Bag End.

Your face was drawn and exhausted from goin' over the papers again and again. Clearly, you wasn't ever meant to be gentry. You barely even registered my presence as the numbers swim before your eyes.

I walked behind you and rub your shoulders, massaging the tension from them. You seemed to appreciate my efforts, as your shoulders slump and your head bows forward to rest on the table.

"Thanks, Rosie-love," you mumbled into the wood.

"Sam, you're exhausted and it's late. Come to bed?" I stroke your curls enticingly. You muttered something that sounds like weak resistance, before you allowed me to drag you from the work to the bed.

I think I might have made you even more tired. But, I'd also bet we both thought a little lost sleep was worth it.

_And I remember that fight 2:30 AM  
And everything was slippin' right out of my hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the goodbye,  
Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise_

It was our first real fight that night. Oh, we'd had a few arguments here and there, but nothing that couldn't be patched with an "I'm sorry" and a kiss.

But that night…

We screamed, we yelled, we scattered papers, I 'accidentally' broke a plate. I don' know about you, but I also nearly came to blows. It was everything my parents had done. Everything we said we'd never do...

I really don' know how it all started (something about raising Elanor no doubt) but soon words that were never meant to leave our mouths were flying hither and yon. We were in each other's faces spitting venom that only snakes should possess.

Finally, it got so bad that I couldn't take it no more. I ran. Past our little one's room, where curious eyes peered frightfully between us.

I ran to the lane near Bag End and shook with the tears that racked my body. I had never felt so weak in my life, nor lower neither. But, as always, you surprised me. You came up from behind, and wrapped your arms around me securely. It only made me cry harder. I was so afraid, but you were swiftly erasing all the fears I had stored for so long.

You said "_I'll never leave you alone.__ I remember how we felt sittin' by the water. And every time I look at you it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine._"

Oh them words were better than a rescue boat in a storm. I sobbed into your coat as you held me close.

"Hush, now, Rosie-love. Your Sam's here."

"Samwise Gamgee, I love you so much," I whispered and tilted my head up for a gentle kiss.

"As I love you, Rosie Cotton. From now until forever."

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
We're gonna make it now,  
And I can see it now._

_

* * *

_

**Read and Review, me dears. Reviews to me are like The Ring to Frodo. Apparently, you can live without them, but life sucks bad if you try. So if you don't want me to sail away to the Grey Havens to be with my love (Reviews AND Frodo), then leave a comment. :)**


End file.
